Belong
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Set in the 8th year. Rose and Scorpius have been friends for a while. Everyone knows they belong together, everyone but them. How do they realize that they belong together?


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or its characters or Disney. **

**AN: In my fic, Hermione and Harry divorced Ron and Ginny. It was a mutual thing because they realized they married young. They divorced after their youngest were born. Also Astoria, walked out after Scorpius entered his first year of Hogwarts.**

* * *

**Edited on 3/9/15**

* * *

Rose looked up at the loud voices. She peeked her head out the door to find her fellow head arguing with his girlfriend, Patricia Flint.

A few seconds later, the portrait door slammed.

Scorpius Malfoy slumped down onto the couch.

Rose went back to her room and pulled out her journal.

She dipped her quill in the magic ink and wrote.

"_Are you okay? I heard screaming."_

Scorpius smiled at the writing that appeared in his notebook.

* * *

The notebooks were a present from Hermione Granger. They were like the galleons from when she was a member of D.A., however they were only for her daughter and best friend. It was her way of saying she approved of their friendship. He was really grateful for the present. They used it often.

I'm fine, Patty's just being Patty. She doesn't think I'm being serious with her.

_Are you being serious?_

You know I am. I don't cheat when I have a girlfriend.

_Yeah, I know, talk to you later. Have to study for History._

Rose didn't want to talk about Patty. She thought about writing one last message but decided not to. She could never tell him how much she loves him.

Scorpius was confused. Rose was acting weird. Whenever Patty was in the room, Rose left a few minutes later.

He shook his head, he would ask her later.

* * *

+++ A few weeks later+++

Rose is in the library studying for Potions. She was waiting for Scorpius, he was supposed to be studying with her, but he hadn't shown up yet.

A few minutes later, he was in the chair and they were going over potions. They were laughing and joking around and Rose felt her heart ache. She missed this. Being with her best friend.

Since he had started dating Patty, they hadn't had much time together.

So he was glad to be able to study with her. He smiled as she laughed, a pretty tinkling sound, her red curls framing her face.

Her glasses were perched on her nose, she seemed carefree.

* * *

Then her smile disappeared and he felt cold.

"Babe! There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

It was Patty. She threw herself into his lap and kissed him. He kissed her back but kept an eye on Rose.

She was looking down, her hair hiding her face, her smile gone.

She then got up silently and walked away and he felt a part of him go with her.

He pushed Patty away and smiled at her.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

They walked out of the library and Scorpius didn't say a word as he passed his Aunt Daphne who was the potions teacher.

She was currently talking to Rose Weasley. They seemed to be into discussing a new potion created by his father and Rose's mother. Everyone had been surprised when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy teamed up and opened up a potions lab. Their work however was flawless so not many complained.

Scorpius let Patty drag him into the Slytherin common room and then into her room. They kissed for a bit but when she tried to go farther, he pushed her away.

"Pat."

She pouted.

"Don't you love me?"

"Patty! I told you many times, I'm doing that step until I'm sure."

"You don't love me!" I bet if it was Weasley, you would be all over her!"

"Don't bring Rose into this! She's my co-head and best friend- nothing else."

"Don't lie to me! I know you are in love with her!

Scorpius was annoyed. He was tired, he was tired of fighting with Patty. She hated Rose and he was done with that.

"We are done."

* * *

Then he turned on his heel and walked out, ignoring her screams and yells.

He walked to his door to see Rose hugging Lorcan. They looked happy and he felt something is his chest.

He can't name it. It isn't until he is in bed that he can name the feeling.

* * *

Jealously.

* * *

He was jealous.

He groaned and fell back onto bed.

He was jealous of his best friend hugging her cousin's boyfriend.

He was in deep.

* * *

The nest morning, he was eating breakfast with Natalie Krum and Gabriel Nott, when Headmistress McGonagall made the announcement.

"There is to be a Yule Ball."

Almost immediately, girls began to plan dresses and shopping trips. Boys were deciding which girls to take.

Scoprius turned Gabriel to complain but was surprised when his friend turned to the pretty brunette and asked her to the ball.

She smiled and kissed his cheek and then left to write to her father about getting a dress.

* * *

Scorpius looked at his friend.

"When did this happen?"

"We hung out a lot since you ditched us for Pat. Rose was with us for some time too."

Scorpius was silent. He had been a bad friend.

"Look, Gabe, I'm…."

"Don't worry about it. We were just wondering when you were going to realize Rose is the girl for you."

"Rose?"

"Everyone has been betting on you guys since you started school and became enemies and then best friends. "

Scorpius was shocked by this new information. He wasn't aware that he and Rose were such a hot topic.

* * *

"Word of advice- ask her before someone else does."

Gabriel got up and left to go to the owlery and Scorpius was left to think about a certain flower.

He turned to see her laughing with Albus and Lily and smiled slightly.

* * *

He later went to the kitchens and grabbed food for dinner. When Rose came in after a Quidditch practice, she was tired and hungry. She was extremely surprised to find her best friend in his pajama pants and nothing else. He tossed her his shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"It's Friday. I have dinner and a bunch of Disney movies."

Rose smiled and dashed into the shower. She came out smelling like apples and Scorpius gulped at the sight of her in his shirt and her long legs on display. They had done this before, but never had he felt these strong feelings. She sat down next to him and he automatically began braiding her hair.

They settled down on the couch, under the blankets, and ate pizza and had popcorn. Scoprius was highly aware of all her movements. He was aware when her hands grabbed his shoulder or when she snuggled into his chest. Rose was also highly aware of him, his eyes on her and when she leaned back against him, she could hear his heart beat.

They ended up falling asleep like this and didn't wake up till midmorning.

* * *

Rose jumped up when she realized she missed her meeting with Daphne Greengrass about her plans for the future.

What she didn't know was that Daphne had come looking for her, when she didn't show up and entered their dorm to find her favorite student and godson cuddling on the couch. She couldn't help but take some pictures and sent them to Hermione, Draco, and Harry Potter.

Rose rushed to Daphne's office only to find her laughing and talking to her uncle. Hermione and Draco were in the Floo, at least their heads were.

* * *

"Sleeping Beauty is awake."

Rose blushed and kissed her uncle's cheek.

"Rose, let's just meet some other time. Tonight?"

Rose nodded and just as she left, Hermione called out to her.

"Rose, I'll be free this weekend if you want to go dress shopping."

Rose smiled and called out her answer as she dashed away.

* * *

Harry laughed, "She and Scoprius are the chance of ending all feuds."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how badly my son will mess up."

Hermione teased her partner, "Very badly, he is your son."

* * *

Scorpius never found the never to ask Rose to the Yule Ball. When he asked her if she was going, she said that she was going alone. Didn't want to bother with a date.

Scorpius nodded and gritted his teeth. He was a coward. He had fallen in love with his best friend and couldn't tell her.

Rose rejected all the dates because part of her wanted Scorpius to ask her, but part of her was waiting to hear that he was taking a blonde girl.

Both friends were dancing around each other and it was driving everyone insane.

Their friends, parents, and teachers were determined to see them together.

* * *

Night of the Ball

Rose was getting ready with her family and friends. Her hair was being curled by her mother and pinned up with pins borrowed from Daphne Greengrass. Her dress was a royal purple, with a low back, and the dress was a high low. She tried to stay still as her cousin Lily, did her make-up but Lily had already threatened to hex her three times if she didn't stop moving. It didn't help that Albus was making faces at her. She already threw her heel at him, nearly hitting her uncle who had walked in to ask a question.

Luckily, years of being a auror, living with Aunt Ginny, or her mother probably made him well aware to duck when he entered a room.

* * *

He simply grabbed his son and dragged him out so Albus wouldn't be late in picking up his date, the lovely Skye Finnegan. When no one was looking, she grabbed a piece of paper and stuffed it in her dress. Her mother saw but didn't say a word.

Scorpius was getting ready in his room with only Gabriel to keep him company. His father had purchased him a deep purple tie that looked amazing (his aunt Daphne's words) against the white shirt and black suit jacket.

The two joked about the dance and Gabriel hinted at his friend to make a move.

* * *

Scorpius shoved Gabriel out to door, so he wouldn't be late in picking up Natalie. He heard the people in Rose's room disappear one by one as they left to find their dates.

He heard Rose leave and took a deep breath. He jumped when he heard a knock and opened his door to see Hermione Granger standing there.

* * *

She looked him up and down.

"You look like your father." She seemed sad, remembering the past.

Scorpius remembered his aunt making a comment about his father having a crush on Hermione but he never thought the feelings were mutual.

She rolled her eyes and fixed his tie. "Honestly, why can't boys figure these things out." Scorpius smiled as he thought about all the ties Hermione had tied in her life and would tie. He remembered Rose saying that Harry was horrible at getting himself ready for any important event.

Hermione touched his cheek.

"Tell her. Tell her how you feel. Don't make my mistake. I made it twice and regret it. Tell her before it's too late."

* * *

Scorpius saw the pain in her eyes and nodded. He was planning on telling Rose tonight.

Hermione then shoved him out the door and she slumped on the couch in the Head's common room.

* * *

"Hermione."

"Daphne!"

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Who?"

"Harry and Draco."

"Tell them what?"

"That you used to fancy them both."

"Are you ever going to tell them that you used to fancy them too?"

Daphne held out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Let's head to my room."

The two woman headed to the other room where they proceed to get drunk.

* * *

Scorpius smiled as everyone stared around them in amazement. He and Rose had done an amazing job with everything. All that was needed, was for them to all have fun.

All that was needed for him to have a perfect night, was for him to find his best friend and tell her he was in love with her.

* * *

Rose was currently dancing with Sean Finnegan, they were laughing and having a good time until he stepped away.

"Sean?"

"Your boy is looking over here and I'm quite fond of my limbs. Just tell him, Rose. Or all the boys who dance with you are going to die."

Sean escaped and grabbed the hand of a sitting Slyitherin girl and pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

Rose shook her head and looked up to see Scorpius walking toward her. She spun around and pulled out a piece of paper from her dress.

* * *

Suddenly, Albus was pulling her toward his table where her family was. There Albus handed her some firewhiskey and she took a few sips, needing the courage. She took a deep breath and pulled Lysander away from his date, sending Jane Thomas an apologetic look. Jane nodded her head and grabbed some food.

* * *

Rose kept an eye on Scoprius who hadn't stopped looking at her since he arrived.

Scoprius was stunned by Rose Weasley. He had stopped her almost instantly since he had walked in. She looked like a goddess in his opinion.

He noticed that they matched and thanked Merlin that his father and Hermione and Aunt Daphne and possibly Harry Potter were clearly match making.

* * *

Whenever she danced, he glared at her partner until the boy left.

He touched the notebook in his pocket, shrinked down for his convenience.

He knew exactly how to make his feelings known.

* * *

Rose noticed that Scoprius didn't dance with many girls. Only his friends, so mainly- Natalie Krum, Alicia Flint, Kat Greengrass (Daphne and Astoria's niece), Melinda Patil, Priscilla and Jane Thomas, Nymph Black, and her cousin, Lucy.

* * *

However, he didn't ask her to dance.

* * *

She was Rose Weasley, his best friend, and he didn't ask her to dance.

She didn't care, she danced with everyone who asked her. She laughed, smiled, and drank with her friends and family.

* * *

Scoprius had a plan.

A plan that was being dissected and criticized.

"That is not going to work!"

"You don't make a girl mad or jealous!"

"Her mother in Hermione Granger who could poison you, her godfather is Harry Potter, who killed Voldemort!"

"Do you have a death wish?"

Scorpius merely grinned and kissed all the girls' cheeks.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'm leaving now. Have fun with your dates, but not too much!"

He dodged a purse and said goodbye to his mates.

* * *

He made sure that Rose saw him leave, alone.

When got to his common room, he asked the portrait of Sirius Black, "Is there anyone in there?"

Sirius Black smirked.

"Daphne and Hermione left earlier, drinking firewhiskey."

Scoprius grimaced, his aunt had a high tolerance and if the rumors were true, so did Hermione.

* * *

Sirius laughed and let him in.

Scorpius went to room and began writing in his journal.

* * *

Dear Rose,

This year has been tough for us. I haven't been a good friend, let alone a best friend. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Pat took me away from you. I believe I was under a curse to actually date a girl like her. I never realized how I was making you feel. I'm a guy, Rose. I'm blind and an idiot.

You look gorgeous by the way, beautiful, extremely beautiful. The purple, makes you look like a goddess. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Seeing you dance with all the guys, made me want to AK them.

What I'm trying to say is that:

I love you, Rose. I'm in love with you.

I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I just needed to tell you this.

I'll move back to my dorm so things won't be too awkward. I know I messed up, us but I had to tell you.

I love you.

* * *

He took a deep breath and put down his pen. He then began to pack his stuff in a bag. He would move back into his dorm once she got home because a part of him was hoping that she felt the same. He would have to wait and see.

Rose was dancing with Lysander when she saw him leave, alone. She saw him kissing his friends' cheek and watched Natalie Krum try to hit him with her purse. She bit her lip not wanting to laugh. Lysander rolled his eyes and told her to just go and tell him already.

* * *

Rose rolls her eyes but decides to call it a night. She heads to her room and stops in front of her uncle.

"Hi, Sirius."

"Hey, Rose."

She mumbles the password and she enters the room. The first thing she sees is that there are roses, red ones, on the table. The next thing she notices is her journal, the one where she talks to Scorpius with.

She picks up to feel that it's warm. A new message.

She opens it and her eyes scan the page.

Her mouth falls open and she is in shock.

* * *

She hears a door open and sees Scoprius with a bag in his hand.

They look at each other and Rose licks her lip.

"You love me?"

He nods and then Rose pulls something out.

A piece of paper.

* * *

I Love You.

* * *

Scoprius smiles and then he is walking toward her, his bag on the floor.

He reaches out a hand.

"I have wanted to ask you to dance since I saw you in that dress."

Rose accepts his hands and they began to dance around the room.

As the dance draws to a close, Scorpius looks at her and then leans down to kiss her gently. They both feel sparks.

They pull away and smile.

* * *

"Movie?"

Rose nods and goes to change out of her dress. When she returns, Scoprius is stunned. She is wearing on his shirts and her hair is tumbling down her shoulders in curls. Her make-up is gone and she looked just as pretty as ever. They lay down on the couch and begin watching a movie.

They end up falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, they enter the Great Hall holding hands and everyone's jaws drop. Then there are moans and groans as people begin collecting money.

Then a loud shriek was heard.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You are so dead!"

"Mione!"

'Don't!"

"It's not my fault you and Daphne decided to get drunk!"

Then they hear screaming and they watch as Harry Potter runs into the Great Hall with a flock of canaries after him.

Everyone laughs and then Draco Malfoy runs into the room with cardinals after him.

* * *

Rose laughs and whispers to her boyfriend.

"Uncle Harry should know by now not to make mom mad when she is drunk. She is even more dangerous drunk than sober."

"My dad should have learned that too."

* * *

When they see their parents and godparents later that evening, all everyone can talk about is what they will say about the relationship.

* * *

All that happens is that Draco groans and hands money to Harry who looks smug.

Hermione and Daphne are happy and Harry gives Scoprius a talk.

Everyone knew they would get together but no one expected to take this long.

* * *

It became normal to see them together, always touching. Hand holding, brushing of shoulders, holding each other close.

Now that they were together, neither wanted to let go.

* * *

So when Scoprius comes to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and asks for permission to marry her after a few months of dating, both say yes. Draco gives his son his mother's ring. The Black family crest.

He proposes to her on graduation and they marry the next year on the anniversary of the Great Battle.

It's to show that they are a new generation. A Pure-Blood marrying the daughter of the greatest Muggle-born witch. A Weasley and a Malfoy. A Gryffindor and a Slyitherin.

The Black line is restarted, a line full of love and pride. The Malfoy line is continued, full of hope and promise.

All is good. All is well.

However, it won't last long. Not everyone is happy about the marriage but it doesn't matter.

Scoprius Malfoy and Rose Weasley belong to each other.

It was written a long time ago, in the stars.

* * *

**So I'm back. I had hoped to have this up before Christmas but it was hard but consider this a late Christmas present. **

**Not sure where this came from but I think it turned out good.**

**Let me know what you think. Review. And if you read any of my other stories, I hope to update the rest this week. **

**Love you, Wallflowers! **


End file.
